


Thank You, Phoenix

by fatflagrantfeminist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Jealous Calum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatflagrantfeminist/pseuds/fatflagrantfeminist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke like to make each other jealous, a cute fan on stage assists, and Michael ends up getting to hang out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries, but this is based on the Phoenix show when they brought a fan on stage and let him play guitar with them. So not actually "original" male character.

It isn’t that Michael is jealous exactly. It isn’t that he thinks Colton is really cute, either. Although he does.  
It’s that this was his idea. He wanted to invite someone up on stage, he picked him out, he was even the one to invite him backstage. He didn’t expect anything of it, he was just still kind of on a high during the performance. Then Luke had to go and flirt with him in front of the world. Well, okay, the stadium, but still. A lot of people, is the point.

Michael knows he was only doing it to get Calum all riled up, not that he needs help with that after a show. He would know, he’s been friends with him the longest, Luke’s not the only one who’s had Calum. But it’s this stupid little game and Michael knows what they’re doing. 

The problem is that Colton doesn’t know their thing. So, it’s after the show, after Michael invited him to hang with them, and now Luke is flirting with him some more and Michael is sulking (not that he’d admit it) and Calum is watching, it’s a slow burn for them, trying to pretend he’s just trying to chill out and calm Ashton down, but he still keeps looking over at Luke and Colton. Colton’s just enjoying himself, doesn’t seem too invested so it’s fine, he guesses. But, again, he’s the one who picked him, wanted him to come hang out with them. He keeps seeing Luke lean in a little too far, laugh a little too loud (and Luke’s laugh is already plenty loud, he thinks), and fucking touch his arm and linger. He swears he even saw him bat his damn lashes. He might be exaggerating though. Whatever. He just thinks this is ridiculous with Calum right here and their stupid thing, whatever the hell it is, and he already has someone and now he’s flirting with someone else while Michael sits here by himself. He knows he’s being petty and silly and knows that he doesn’t even know this guy and Luke definitely isn’t interested, but still.

He keeps seeing Luke’s eyes flicker to Calum, then to him. He figures he’s just gauging his timing and wondering why Michael isn’t enjoying the same post-concert high as the others. Figures he’ll just write it off as Michael being moody. But then he grabs Colton and half drags him over to Michael, rushing to explain, “we should probably tell you, Mikey’s the one who wanted you to jam with us. Saw you were a drummer, thought it’d be cool to have another musician come jam with us. Wasn’t his idea to hand over his guitar, that was me -” “being an asshole?” Michael interrupts. “Well, I was gonna say that was me improvising, but whatever.”

Michael notices that Luke’s hand is still lingering on Colton’s arm, but, y'know whatever. Apparently Calum’s noticed and decided enough’s enough too. He grabs Luke and mumbles a “we’ll be back” with no time for an explanation, because they’re out the door. Ashton’s decided, with Calum gone, he can’t possibly sit still anymore so he jumps and explains “I’m gonna go walk around for a bit, burn off some energy." 

Suddenly Michael is alone with Colton and panicking. He can imagine what Luke would do, and what Calum would do, but he can’t figure out how to act himself, how to initiate, like, anything. But Colton is just talking and it’s normal and he figures he’ll just go with it and whatever happens happens. So then he feels better and he’s talking and laughing and Colton is definitely touching him more than he needs to and that’s fine and he doesn’t feel like he’s on fire or anything at all. Until Colton is suddenly way closer and so Michael closes the space and is kissing him and Colton moves even closer until he’s practically in his lap. No, actually, he definitely is in his lap now and he can feel himself getting harder and can feel Colton is doing the same and pressing down against him. He can’t think straight anymore and that’s okay right now.

He realizes they’re still in the very public lounge just as Calum and Luke come back in, laughing, and stop dead in their tracks. For a second Michael worries that Colton will be embarrassed. Until Colton starts laughing at them and tells them they look a mess and he knows they’ve been up to even worse. He’s shameless and asks Michael where they can go where they won’t be interrupted with a very pointed look at Luke and Calum, grabs his stuff and pulls Michael out the door with Calum and Luke still laughing at them.


End file.
